Sex & pré au lard
by Syl.lys
Summary: Les sorcières aussi parlent de sexe ! Entre Luna, Hermione, Ginny et Parvati, les conversations dévient et ignorent complètement les tabous et la bienséance. Ron, Harry, Fred et Severus ne sont pas épargnés, soucis de couple et tensions sexuelles incluse
1. Mister Black, Micropenis et compagnie

Salut les jeunes !

Pour me détendre (et aussi parce que je suis une énorme fan de sex and the city), j'ai écrit cette histoire complètement décalée !

Pour l'instant, ça fait un OS acceptable, mais sous la demande des reviewvers, je pourrais la transformer en courte fanfiction =) Donc si vous avec aimé, faudra le signaler =p

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire, pas d'inquietude, deux autres chapitres sont écrits, et je publierais le prochain mercredi après-midi ;)

Les couples ici sont plus ou moins originaux, mais je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier ;)

Allez, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

A Poudlard, les préoccupations changeaient toujours au fil des années. En première année, c'était l'apprentissage des sorts de base. Puis, vers la troisième année, c'était la découverte de toutes les possibilitées contenues dans le monde magique, avec la conquète de pré-au-lard. Plus tard, les hormones surviennent, et dans ce cas on voit des couples fleurir un peu partout. Des jouvenceaux embrassent de mignones petites sorcières un peu partout dans les couloirs de l'école : le placard à balais, la tour d'astronomie... Tout ces lieux seulement perçus comme un des postes de travail de Rusard ou un lieu où on s'emmerde pendant une heure prennent une dimention des plus érotiques. Pourquoi, on se le demande. C'est inconfortable, poussiereux et impersonnel. Cependant, beaucoup trouvent ça terriblement excitant. C'était aussi le cas d'Harry et Ginny, qui passaient leurs journées à jouer à cache-cache salami. Ou encore celui de Ron et Luna. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs enfin vu le ronflax-cornu. Et en fut... Désenchantée.

" Ron a un micro-pénis.

Cette déclaration fut le déclencheur d'un éclat de rire de la part de Ginny tandis qu'Hermione recrachait son jus de citrouille en prenant garde de ne pas s'étouffer.

- Je croyais que cette discussion resterait dans la limite du politiquement correct, dit Hermione.

- On est des filles, on est pas sensées tout se dire ? fit Ginny, entre deux fous-rires.

- Pas avant 11 heures.

- En tout cas, ça ne change rien à mon problème, dit Luna. Ron a toujours un micro-pénis.

- A quel point ? demanda Ginny.

- Au point où je me demande si je ne suis pas toujours vierge.

Elles rirent toutes les trois.

- Moi en tout cas, je n'ai aucun problème avec la queue d'Harry, fit Ginny, conspiratrice. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il en est très fièr.

- Comment ça ? firent les deux autres en coeur.

- Il adore que je m'en occupe. Il me demande toujours d'y accorder une attention toute particulière et... Je crois que j'aime bien ça.

- C'est une question de virilité masculine, ils aiment qu'on reconnaissent que parce qu'ils ont un pénis, ils sont supérieurs, dit Hermione en prenant un chocolat.

- D'ailleurs toi, toujours avec ton mysterieux amant ?

En effet, Hermione depuis quelques temps couchait régulièrement avec un mysterieux amant dont elle n'avait voulu réveler l'identité à personne. Ses amies possedaient pour seule et unique indication un surnom : Mister Black. Et rien à voir avec le nom de famille, disait-elle.

- Oui, ça se passe relativement bien.

- D'ailleurs, dis-nous en un peu plus sur ton Mister Black.

- C'est vrai on ne sait pratiquement rien sur lui, alors que toi tu es au courant de presque tout de nos vies sexuelles ! Tu sais même pour le micro-pénis de Ron.

- C'est une information que tu aurais pu garder pour toi !

- Allez, des détails ! Insista Ginny.

- Comment il est au lit ?

- Il est juste... Merveilleux. Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'un homme puisse être aussi... avoir des doigts si...

- C'est bon, on a comprit, tu es chanceuse ! rit Luna.

- En tout cas pour lui l'orgasme simultané n'est pas une légende !

- Tu jouis à chaque fois ?

- Oui, et... pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs...

- Pourquoi tu ne nous présente pas ton étalon ? demanda Ginny.

- Parce que notre relation est... interdite.

Et elle l'était bel et bien. Car l'amant tellement doué n'était autre que Severus Snape, professeur de potion détesté de Poudlard, de 20 ans son ainé. Hermione couchait avec lui depuis plus de 3 mois, dans ses appartements. Elle l'y retrouvait en retenue la journée, ou la nuit et se livrait à lui sans retenue. Cet homme était diablement sexy, doué, et experimenté. Jamais elle n'aurait songé un jour voir cet homme sous cet angle. Puis elle avait eu 17 ans. Lui, gardait son masque la journée et souriait la nuit pour elle. Il enlevait ses immondes robes noires pour arborer un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise noire qu'il laissait semi-ouverte. Récemment, il s'était coupé les cheveux et les coiffait de façon très masculine, sur le côté. Lorsqu'il avait fait cette folie, Hermione avait été la première au courant. Elle avait frappé à sa porte, au lieu de venir lui ouvrir, il lui avait dit d'entrer. Interpellée, elle s'était executée et avait découvert son amant allongé dans le canapé, vêtu d'un peignoir vert, une coupe de vin rouge dans la main et un cigare fumant dans l'autre.

- Salut fillette, fit-il en expirant un rond de fumée.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? rit Hermione en s'approchant de son amant.

- Hey, on me repproche de ne jamais faire dans le sexy, je fais un effort là, dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

- Sexy oui, mais là tu ressembles au dernier des playboys.

- Ecoute fillette, je fais comme je peux. Ca ne te fais vraiment aucun effet ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Hmmm, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle...

Avait suivi une folle nuit d'ebats avec mister Black. Le lendemain matin, elle s'était levée comblée et fatiguée.

Être étudiante à Poudlard ne voulait pas seulement dire "finir par visiter le placard du 3e étage". Ca voulait aussi dire qu'on avait sous la main tout les spécimens de la même tranche d'âge d'angleterre sous la main, ce qui selon certaines était plutôt tragique. En effet, beaucoup désesperaient de trouver un jour la perle rare. Parvati et Hermione en parlaient un soir.

- Non mais t'y crois ? Tout les mecs de notre année sont des loosers, dit Parvati en sirotant un witcheart, le nouveau cocktail à la mode.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai visé autre part.

- Je crois que si je ne me résoud pas à sortir avec un mec de 152 ans, je ne trouverais rien.

- Va demander à Dumbledore, je suis sure qu'il sera très ouvert.

- Il est gay Hermy, tout le monde le sait !

- Ce qui fait de lui le n°1 sur nos listes.

Elles rirent de bon coeur. Parvati se reprit la première :

- Non mais sans rire, je suis belle, intelligente, agréable... Pourquoi n'y aurait-il aucune chaussure pour mon pied ?

- Au pire, il reste les moldus.

- Ah non, rester tant de temps à Poudlard pour devoir vivre d'électricité et de travaux manuels ? Merci, très peu pour moi.

Avec le temps, Parvati était devenue cynique. Elle était le genre de femmes désillusionnées par les déceptions amoureuses. Elle était sortie avec Dean, Seamus, Ron et même Colin Crivey, d'un an son cadet. Soit ils étaient trop immature, soit franchement ennuyeux. Et d'après elle, complètement fades au lit. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas arrêté ses frasques nocturnes pour autant. Selon elle, c'était la seule chose qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Sa dernière aventure avait pourtant ébranlé ses convictions les plus profondes.

- Je pense encore à Fred... Je crois que... je l'aime bien...

- Alors appelle-le !

- Non ! Si je le fais, il va penser que je suis accessible.

- Et c'est pas ce que tu veux ? Être accessible au moins pour lui ?

- Si mais... Je ne sais plus Hermione... Devrais-je lui envoyer un hibou ?

- A mon avis, oui. Dinez, allez voir une pièce ou... N'importe quoi ! Un rencard, quoi !

- Oui... Tu as raison. Je devrais peut-être le contacter...

Mais on arrivait toujours à la rationnaliser. Parvati, bien qu'elle se revendiquait en tant que femme forte et indépendante, restait fragile. Hermione trouvait cette partie de sa personnalité touchant.

La fin de leur scolarité approchait à grand pas. Luna s'était contentée pendant tout ce temps de la semi-virilité de Ron, Ginny se mettait toujours à genoux devant le pénis d'Harry, Parvati avait reprit contact avec Fred et sortait avec lui depuis 3 mois, et Hermione appréciait toujours la culbute avec Mister Black. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à tout ses amis pour leur avouer qui était son mysterieux amant. Elle avait d'ailleurs même décidé de le leur présenter officièlement. Tout le monde connaissait bien sur Snape, ce connard, ce salaud graisseux. Mais personne ne connaissait Severus, ou Mister Black, alias folies au lit et diner romantiques. La troupe attablée se composait de Parvati, Ginny, Luna et leurs petits amis respectifs. Hermione, elle, guettait son amant. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, c'était bien Mister Black, et pas Snape. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un grand manteau noir. Le sourire aux lèvres, il vint et embrassa sa désormais officièle petite amie. Tout le monde les regardaient, plus ou moins sous le choc. Ginny poussa un cri aigu :

- Nooon ! C'était donc lui monsieur moulin à poivre !

Severus haussa un sourcil. Quel homme ne serait pas interloqué face à un tel compliment ?

- Je t'expliquerai, promit Hermione.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Tout le monde rit beaucoup, ce qui comblait Hermione plus que tout. Si une chose était plus déterminante que de savoir si un homme vous plaisait, c'était si il plaisait à vos amis. L'alcool déliant les langues, et les cigares de Severus apaisant son humeur, tout le monde parla beaucoup. Le dernier sujet abordé fut, bien sur, le sexe. Ils se livrèrent sans pudeur et sans tabous, inconscients de la honte qui les saisirait une fois réveillés.

- J'adore qu'une femme mette des sous-vêtements sexys, confia Ron.

- D'où l'ensemble que tu m'as acheté pour mon anniversaire.

- Petit malin, rit Harry. Je n'accorde personnelement aucune importance à ça... J'aime quand les femmes sont dans leur plus simple appareil.

- Autrement dit, nues, dit Hermione.

- Exactement.

- Quelle est la partie d'une femme que vous trouvez la plus sexy ? demanda Ginny.

- Sa bouche, répondit Fred en embrassant Parvati.

- Ses seins, dit Ron en louchant sur le décolleté de sa chère et tendre.

- Ses fesses, fit Harry en souriant.

Mister Black sourit mais ne répondit pas. Certains sous l'effet de l'alcool déballent tout. D'autres, possedant plus de self control, écoutent et se souviennent.

- Et toi Severus ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre à cette question...

- Allez, tu n'es notre professeur que pour encore deux jours ! Et on a même plus cours de potion alors, vas-y !

- Eh bien... Pour moi c'est l'interieur des cuisses...

Ginny gloussa et qu'Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge. Alors que certains se souvenaient avec délice de certains passages de leurs vies respectives, d'autres songeaient avec délice aux possibilitées auxquelles les autres leurs avaient fait songer. C'est ce qui était bien avec ce genre de questions, c'est que les blancs qu'elles laissent sont toujours remplis d'agréables pensées plus ou moins érotiques.

Après une heure, une bouteille de wisky et deux cigares, tout le monde rentrait au chateau en titubant et en riant. Soudainement, Mister Black prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement sous les sifflements des amis d'Hermione. Il semblait maintenant plus que jamais vouloir explorer la zone sensible évoquée précedement dans la soirée. Hermione sourit contre sa bouche et dit :

- Allez, tenez au moins jusqu'à votre chambre monsieur.

Cette phrase voulait dire "moi aussi j'ai envie de faire l'amour, mais pas dans le parc de Poudlard devant mes amis".

- Mister Black va sortir le moulin à poivre, chantonna Ginny en riant alors qu'Harry se collait contre son dos.

En fait, après une soirée comme celle là, aucun homme ne ferait de difficultés pour sortir l'engin. Seulement, dans l'intimité, c'était tout de même préferable.

Ils se hatèrent de rentrer au chateau. Les filles se firent un clin d'oeil, signe que le lendemain, leur petit déjeuner habituel à 4 servirait encore une fois à livrer les potins chauds du moment et à discuter des hommes.


	2. La peur de l'engagement

Hello tout le monde ! =)

Donc, comme vous le voyez, sous les demandes pressantes (ou pas) des reviewvers, je vous met un deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que le premier ! Et je vous remercie grandement de vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! =D Merci beaucoup ! ^^

D'ailleurs, si je n'ai rien posté avant ni n'ai répondu aux dernières reviews, c'est à cause de problèmes internet un peu pesants, mais maintenant que ça a l'air reglé, tout va bien ^^ Et pour répondre à Ondatra zibethicus, elle a parfaitement raison (je suppose que c'est une fille XD) : Hermione = Carrie, Luna = Miranda, Parvati = Samantha et Ginny = Charlotte (mais en un peu moins prude... =p)

Bon, je ne vous cache pas que certaines scènes sont un peu osées (oh dieu préserve-nous de la perversion !) mais je conserve le rating tout de même ;)

Au programme : cocktails, potins, et certaines sorcièrisations (ouuuuh le beau néologisme !) de choses qui existent tout à fait dans notre monde ;) En espérant rester crédible XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : peur d'engagement.

Enfin ! Enfin les ASPICS étaient passés et enfin Hermione pouvait vivre sa relation avec Mister Black sans se cacher ! D'ailleurs, la fin de cette année signifiait beaucoup pour toutes. Enfin presque, Luna et Ginny restant sur la touche pendant encore un an.

- Je ne me vois pas rester un mois et demi sans toucher Harry ! se plaignait Ginny.

- Alors que de mon côté ça reste faisable, rit Luna en prenant une gorgée de Witcheart.

Ginny rit du problème de taille de son frère alors qu'Hermione se faisait songeuse.

- Tu sais Ginny, il faut que tu sois inventive...

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas au sexe par hibou...

Hermione éclata de rire. Ce que les sorcières appelaient le "sexe par hibou", c'était un peu ce que les moldus pratiquaient par texto. Soit inutile et totalement frustrant.

- Par cheminette c'est quand même un peu mieux, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que Harry a dans sa manche trois atouts...

- Développe, dit Ginny, soudainement intéressée.

- La carte du maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité, et sa libido qui le pousserait à enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard alors qu'il n'y est plus...

Ginny leva les sourcils. Hermione suggerait-elle que Harry devait s'infiltrer à Poudlard pour pouvoir s'infiltrer en elle ? En fait, l'idée était intéressante... Et même carrément tentante !

- Mais il ne pourra pas venir jusqu'au dortoir... Trop de monde, trop de passages imprévisibles, et puis c'est trop risqué...

- Halala, la tour d'astronomie et ses nombreuses possibilités... soupira Luna.

- Bon, ok, parfois on pourra aller dans les placards à balais ou dans des salles de classes... Ou sur la tour d'astronomie si tu y tiens mais... J'aimerais un lit au bout d'un moment...

- Ginny, si Harry peut entrer, tu peux sortir...

Et l'idée la séduit tout de suite. Pré-au-lard, lieu hautement touristique pour sa proximité du chateau et ses nombreux magasins, avait l'avantage d'avoir plusieurs hotels en son sein... Un petit détour par Zonko, et hop, le tour était joué ! Maintenant qu'elle avait résolu ses problèmes sexuels, Ginny était aux anges. Luna, profitant que tout ceci était reglé, lacha :

- Comment avouer à Ron qu'il ne me satisfait pas ?

- Eh bien, essaye d'aborder la question sans le blesser...

- Hermione, il se croit super doué... Tu le verrais à chaque fois qu'on fini, il a l'air si fier, comme si il venait de me faire visiter le ciel et les enfers à la fois... Alors que j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir visité l'usine knacky ball...

Ginny pouffa comme une dingue alors qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux face à la rhétorique cassante de son amie.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que ton fantasme, c'est qu'il s'amuse avec des objets sexuels, dont un bon vibro. Comme ça, de manière détournée, tu sentiras quelque chose et lui ne se sentira pas aussi diminué que si tu lui laches de but en blanc qu'il a juste une petite queue !

Luna hocha la tête, pensive, en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail. C'est à ce moment là que Parvati arriva.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je suis en retard...

- T'inquiète, on est arrivées y a pas longtemps, dit Ginny. Je t'ai commandé un Witcheart, il t'a sagement attendu.

- On l'a défendu des griffes de Luna, remercie-nous, dit Hermione.

- Hey, ben vas-y, traite-moi d'alcoolique ! fit Luna.

- Je plaisante ma chérie !

- Bon, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? demanda Parvati en s'asseyant.

- Je vais magouiller avec Harry pour qu'on puisse se voir dans et hors de Poudlard afin qu'on puisse assouvir deux trois envies, et Luna, à défaut de se faire prendre par Ron va lui suggerer d'utiliser un vibro.

- Les conversations habituelles à ce que je vois, rit lavande en attaquant son Witcheart.

- Et toi avec Fred alors ? demanda Luna. Est ce qu'il est doué ?

- Franchement, je doute qu'il soit le frère biologique de Ron parce qu'il a une énorme...

- On a comprit, coupa Hermione avec le sourire.

- Enfin oui, en ce moment, notre fantasme, c'est les lieux insolites...

- Exemple ? demanda Ginny.

- Le parc de Poudlard, la pièce arrière de sa boutique, l'espèce de traboule derrière chez Zonko, la cuisine de mon appartement, et au terrier eh bien... Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Non, sinon je risque de ne plus jamais vouloir y remettre un pied, rit Ginny.

En effet, si Ginny ne souhaitait pas recevoir ces informations, ce n'était pas par une pudibonderie quelconque, vous l'aurez comprit. C'est surtout parce qu'elle se voyait mal vaquer à ses occupations dans des pièces où, à chaque seconde, elle imaginerait Fred sortir l'épée du choipeau. Une question de Parvati la sortit de sa torpeur :

- Au fait, ce cher Mister Black, comment va-t-il ?

- Eh bien, en ce moment c'est un peu étrange... On dirait qu'il a peur de quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi ?

- Vous n'allez plus vous voir aussi souvent qu'avant, ça doit le perturber, suggera Ginny.

- Ca c'est sans compter que tout les mecs sont des connards, fit Parvati. Si ça se trouve, c'est seulement qu'il est de mauvaise humeur à cause du boulot, et il défoule ça sur toi.

- Mon mec me fait ça, c'est une baffe direct, lacha Luna sans prévenir, causant l'hillarité générale. Déjà qu'il a une petite queue, manquerait plus qu'il soit désagréable ! J'aurais touché le fond !

- Mais les, filles, plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que c'est à cause d'un truc que je lui ai dit... fit Hermione. L'autre soir, juste avant de repartir dans le Poudlard express, on s'est... Dit à bientôt de façon convenable et... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais... Et c'est depuis ce moment là...

- Les mecs, tous des enculés ! ragea soudainement Parvati. Dis je te hais à un homme et tu passeras une des meilleures nuits de ta vie ! Dis lui je t'aime et prépare-toi à lui dire au revoir juste après !

- Allons, c'est peut-être juste une coincidence... rationnalisa Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas mais je crois... Qu'il a peut être eu peur de mon aveu... Il ne m'a pas répondu...

- Snape reste Snape ! Il a sans doute des difficultés avec les sentiments !

- De toute façon, je le vois ce soir... Je vais éclaircir tout ça...

Ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas affronter, c'était les mots "eh bien pas moi". Cette phrase est la première source de dépression chez bien des femmes, précedée de "je t'ai trompé" et de "j'en aime une autre". Cette phrase hantait ses jours et ses nuit. Cette attente finirait par la rendre folle. Alors, le soir même, elle esquiva son baiser en disant :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

La phrase classée la plus anti-sexuelle par tout les hommes du monde.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir.

Le silence plana. Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Je concevrais que tu ne sois pas amoureux de moi, mais dis au moins "j'ai de l'affection pour toi", "je t'aime bien", ou quelque chose au moins !

- Ecoute, Hermione... Je... Tes sentiments sont réciproques et entièrement partagés, mais comment dire... Dés qu'on dit ces mots, tout devient si compliqué... On parle de s'installer ensemble, puis de mariage, puis d'enfants et je ne suis pas le genre d'homme attiré par ces perspectives. Tu as ton appartement, j'ai le miens, nous nous voyons quand nous le voulons et nous passons de très bons moments ensembles. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hermione était partagée entre la joie de savoir qu'il l'aimait aussi et la tristesse de le voir aussi réticent à s'engager.

- Pourquoi tu tiens à conserver cette distance ? Je suis presque tout le temps chez toi ! Ca sera presque pareil à la fin, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est une sécurité. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis plusieurs mois, et même si ça deviens sérieux avec le temps, nous ne sommes pas à l'abris d'une dispute ou... Que sais-je ?

Il y avait autre chose, Hermione en était certaine.

- Pourquoi avoir si peur ?

Severus eut l'air hésitant, mais il soupira finalement et dit :

- Je suis sortit avec Lily, de ma troisième à la fin de ma cinqième année. Nous étions terriblement proches. Tout les étés, j'étais chez elle en permanance, à cause de l'ambiance de ma maison. Elle a même obtenu de mes parents que j'aille passer chez eux chaque été étant donné la dangerosité de mon chez moi... Lorsque je l'ai annoncé à mon père, il m'a dit que si j'avais le malheur de lui avoir fait une fausse joie, il m'égorgerait avec un tesson de bouteille. Ma mère m'a regardé comme si je l'abandonnais, et pour la première fois, j'ai sentit de la haine émaner d'elle... Après tout ça, il était exclu que j'y retourne... Et lorsque Lily et moi nous nous sommes séparés, il me restait deux étés à occuper avant de pouvoir être libre pour de bon... Et j'ai été contraint de les passer à la rue... Nous pensions que nous finirions notre vie ensemble, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je veux juste être prudent, ma puce.

Hermione se radoucit. Il ne la rejetait pas totalement. C'était juste une peur irrationnelle contractée vers la fin de son adolescence... Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa puis, saisie d'une soudaine frénésie, le poussa sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui embrassa le torse à travers le tissus de sa chemise et frottait son bassin contre le bas-ventre de son amant qui réagit plutôt vite. Un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, elle susurra à son oreille :

- Et si nous explorions cette zone que tu trouves si sensuelle ?

Le lendemain, les quatre amies prenaient un café dans le Londre moldu.

- J'ai reglé mon problème avec Severus. Il avait juste un peu peur de l'engagement.

- Ca sent la réconciliation au lit ça...

- Exact, fit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil. Mais c'est marrant, hier soir il a fait un truc... bizarre... Enfin, qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant...

- Explique ! fit Ginny, avide de détails.

- Il s'est mit à genoux, puis m'a assise sur ses cuisses pour me pénétrer... Je sais pas si vous voyez le tableau...

- Oui, j'ai essayé avec Ron pour voir si je pourrais mieux sentir sa knacky, dit Luna.

- Et ?

- Toujours pas, fit-elle en croquant dans un gateau.

- En tout cas, c'était étrange parce qu'en même temps il me masturbait, m'éffleurait un sein et m'embrassait dans le cou... J'avais l'impression d'être entre les mains de Shiva... Et... Je me suis évanouit quand j'ai joui.

- Non ! s'ecxlamèrent Luna Ginny et Parvati en même temps.

- Si. Je me souviens, c'était trop... Trop violent, trop intense, trop bon... Et d'un coup, j'ai complètement déconnecté...

- Mon dieu, elle va rentrer dans cette phase où le sexe rend dingue ! éclata Ginny.

- Mais non, je garde les pieds sur terre... rougit Hermione.

- Mouais, fit Luna en finissant son gâteau. Au moins, tu prends ton pied pour deux. Personnellement, je suis soulagée de ne plus voir Ron...

- Pourquoi ? Plus besoin de simuler ?

- Exact.

- Et si tu ne simulais plus ? Ca pourrait le faire, non ? Peut-être qu'il ferait plus attention à toi ?

- C'est une idée... fit Luna, songeuse...

Ce déjeuner entre filles prit fin une demi-heure plus tard. Toutes s'étaient promis de tenir en compte les conseils de leurs amies. D'ailleurs, Luna s'y efforçait le soir même. Ron, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, s'essoufflait au dessus d'elle. Elle, restait stoique, et même un peu gênée.

- Viens avec moi ! criait Ron. Oooh Luna, viens avec moi !

Mais elle restait de marbre. Lorsque son amant s'allongea à côté d'elle, épuisé par ses ébats, il lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas joui ?

- Non... Désolée...

- C'est bizarre... Avant, tu venais toujours avec moi...

- Ron je... Je simulais...

Il y eut un blanc.

- Que... Tu es frigide ?

- Non ! C'est juste que... Je ne ressens pas grand chose...

- C'est à cause de quoi ?

- Je pense que ta... ton... Enfin, quand tu es en moi, je ne te sens pas...

- Ah je vois... Tu as un vagin trop grand.

Luna ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se leva et s'habilla avec rage en lançant :

- Laisse tomber !

Puis elle sortit. Il était une heure du matin, elle était au milieu du champ voisin à sa maison. Elle avait envie d'aller s'amuser, c'est pourquoi elle transplana à côté du strangulot, la boite de nuit sorcière la plus en vogue de Londres en ce moment. Une fois entrée, elle se mit à boire Expeliarmus sur Expeliarmus, un cocktail si puissant qu'il t'enlèves tout tes moyens à ce qu'il parait. Elle finit la soirée dans les bras de Lee Jordan, qui la ramena chez lui sur les coups de 4 heures du matin et lui servit orgasme sur orgasme jusqu'à 7 heures. En se réveillant, Luna était dévastée. C'est les joues noircies par l'eye liner ayant coulé qu'elle frappa à la porte de Severus, où elle savait qu'Hermione avait dormi. Lorsque Mister Black ouvrit la porte, épuisé et l'air débraillé, Luna s'engouffra dans son appartement en hurlant à qui mieux mieux :

- J'ai trompé Ron !

Mister Black haussa un sourcil. Voila que Miss Lovegood portait bien son nom de famille. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment tout savoir. Déjà, le fait qu'elle ait une vie sexuelle l'avait étonné, si en plus elle se mettait à jouer à Marie-couche-toi-là, et à le clamer haut et fort devant lui, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Hermione arriva dans la chemise noire de son amant, l'air alarmé. Elle jeta un regard vers lui :

- C'est bon, je prépare les cafés, dit-il en se retirant dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint, les deux filles parlaient à toute vitesse. Il soupira en s'asseyant et déposa les tasses devant les filles, se saisit de la sienne et laissa trainer son oreille.

"Il a même suggeré que c'était parce que mon vagin était trop grand !"

Oh merlin, voila une information que je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer l'année prochaine...

"... toujours à mettre la faute sur les femmes !"

Hum, voila un point commun aux deux genre : pour les femmes, c'est toujours notre faute, et pour nous, c'est le contraire.

"... avait marre de Ron et sa petite queue !"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'en étais sur !

"... avec Lee Jordan, je suis allée chez lui et..."

Oh, apparement la petite blonde était allée se faire trouer l'hymen une bonne fois pour toute chez le grand basané, pas banal comme info...

"... merveilleux, jamais je n'avais ressentis autant de plaisir..."

Et il se démerde le gamin. Le roux : 0 ; le black : 1.

"... quoi ? Six orgasmes ?"

Un record à battre ce soir...

"... sais pas comment faire..."

- Quittez-le, dit Severus, provoquant la stupeur.

- Comment ça ? fit Luna.

- D'après ce que j'entend, vous n'êtes pas sexuellement heureuse avec votre Weasley. Le sexe étant un des trois piliers d'une relation, la votre devient complètement bancale. En plus, vous dites qu'il a eu le culot de rejeter la faute sur vous. Vous avez découvert cette nuit que vous étiez tout sauf frigide et que le sexe pouvait être génial avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quittez-le et sortez avec quelqu'un qui vous rendra heureuse, moralement, physiquement et sexuellement.

Les filles étaient bouche bée. Depuis quand Mister Black donnait-il des conseils ? Luna dit :

- Quels sont les deux autres piliers ?

- Confiance et partage.

- Dans ce cas, notre relation ne peut plus durer... fit Luna, la voix tremblante.

- Comment ça ? dit Hermione.

- Avant tout ça, nous n'avons jamais partagé grand chose. Nous sommes un peu aux antipodes l'un de l'autre... Et la confiance, je viens juste de la briser totalement ce matin donc...

- Je vois.

- Merci, professeur...

- Dans ces circonstances, appelez-moi Severus.

- Merci, Severus, reprit Luna avec le sourire. Je vais de ce pas lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Puis elle transplana. Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de reproches.

- Quoi ? fit-il en finissant son café.

- Bravo ! C'est bien le dernier conseil à donner ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si elle le quitte, ça sera ta faute, et sinon, elle saura que tu lui as conseillé. C'est malin !

- Ecoute chérie, c'est la vérité. Les trois piliers ne sont pas une invention ! C'est prouvé que c'est ce qui maintient une relation stable.

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Puis elle s'interrogea : si jamais un de leurs piliers à eux s'effritait, la quitterait-il aussi simplement ? Mais comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il l'embrassa.

- Toi, tu es tout ce que je pouvais désirer.

Elle sourit et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Demain, elle avait un déjeuner prévu avec les filles, et ça promettait de ne pas être triste !

* * *

Voiiiila ! ^^ Dites moi si vous aimez toujours autant, si vous détestez franchement, si vous trouvez que je vais trop loin... Enfin bref, vos avis ! =) Et surtout, si vous voulez du troisième chapitre ;)


	3. Sex & merry christmas

Bonsoir à tous ! =)

Comme vous le voyez, je suis de retour (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA) pour vous poster la suite de ma fiction de malade =) Eh oui, j'ai bien profité des vacances (un peu trop malheureusement...) et j'ai décidé de vous mettre ce chapitre la veille de la rentrée (enfin, pour nous autres Lyonnais en tout cas) pour faire sourire ceux qui dépriment de retourner en cours, ceux qui dépriment du BAC (moi...), ceux qui dépriment des partiels (99% de mes amis), etc etc ^^ Histoire de rire un peu ;)

Ici, le titre dit tout =D Donc ce n'est pas ZE chapter (en tout cas pas le plus drole de la fic) mais je l'aime bien, et j'espère qu'il remportera autant de succès que les précédents ^^

En vous attendant aux reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

Chapitre trois : Sex & merry christmas **

En décembre, moldus et sorciers confondus s'agitent. Certains, traditionalistes, s'occupent de réunis toute la famille pour un grand diner de noël. D'autres, vivant en couple, organisent une soirée en amoureux. Et pour certains, c'est avec leurs amis que ça se passe. Mais cela nécessite quand même beaucoup de préparations. C'est ainsi que Mister Black se retrouva là où il ne voulait surtout pas mettre les pieds : chez Carrefour.

- Allons chéri, sourie, tu effraies les enfants, fit Hermione à voix basse.

- C'est justement pour ne pas les effrayer davantage que je ne sourie pas, siffla celui-ci en retour.

Hermione soupira. Beaucoup de lieux publics semblent attirer la répulsion des hommes : les magasins de chaussure, de vêtements féminins, et les supermarchés. Mais il fallait bien y passer ! Surtout lorsqu'on organisait un grand diner avec ses amis !

Hermione prit une dinde, des champignons de paris, des marrons, de la sauce et des pommes de terre. Simple, traditionnel, efficace. Pour l'apéritif, elle servirait des toasts et, grande folie de la part d'une anglaise, des escargots. A leur vue, Severus pourra un gémissement :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire avaler cette bouffe pour Français !

- Tu n'y as jamais gouté ! Essaie au moins !

Il se renfrogna. Hermione soupira, craignant pour leur possible future vie commune. Si vie commune il y avait, car depuis leur dernière discussion, ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet. Et même si une voix susurait à l'oreille d'Hermione "ça ne fait qu'un an et quelques, il est bien trop tôt", une conventionnaliste hurlait en elle "mais demande-lui si tu peux vivre chez lui"! Et Hermione avait beau lutter, elle se dit qu'elle lui ferait la proposition bientôt. A noël. C'était décidé.

Le soir de noel arriva bien vite. Hermione avait invité Ginny, Harry, Parvati, Fred, Ron et Luna, car malgré leur rupture, ils étaient restés en bons thermes. Tout le monde mangea dans une ambiance bon enfant, quand Luna fit signe à Hermione de la suivre. Une fois dans la salle de bain, la blonde éclata en sanglots. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- Luna, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je... Je suis enceinte...

Hermione blemit. Elle demanda :

- Tu... De qui ? Depuis quand ?

- Ca va faire plus de 6 mois...

- Mais... On ne voit rien du... Attend, tu l'as caché avec un glamour ?

Luna révéla alors à Hermione son ventre arrondi, dissimulant un chérubin qui aurait tôt fait de rendre sa mère complètement folle, ainsi que Severus une fois qu'il aurait integré Poudlard. Elle posa sa main dessus, attendrie malgré tout.

- Je ne sais pas de qui il est... confessa Luna. Selon les dates, il est possible qu'il soit de Ron comme de Lee mais... Je crois que Ron lançait toujours un charme de contraception avant...

Hermione blêmit.

- Si il est roux et blanc comme un cul on saura de qui il est, dit Severus en entrant.

- Tu nous as écouté ?

- Non, j'ai juste entendu la dernière phrase en voulant entrer dans la salle de bain, dit Severus en se rinçant les mains.

- Mais s'il était de lee... murmura Luna, toujours aussi blanche.

- Il y a un moyen de le savoir, dit Snape en s'essuyant sur un torchon.

- Lequel ? fit Luna, d'un coup excitée.

- Un sort, très simple, qui permet de visualiser le bébé. Pas ces écographies moldues pitoyables, je parle d'une visualisation aussi claire qu'une photo.

- Professeur, vous devez m'aider ! s'écria Luna en lui penant le bras.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, promettez-moi une chose : allez voir Albus et Pomfresh pour un suivi médical. Lorsque vous accoucherez, vous serez encore scolarisée ici, or c'est interdit de conserver un bébé dans l'enceinte de cet établissement. Donc je veux des décisions de votre part.

Luna, livide hocha la tête.

- Alors... murmura Snape en pointant sa baguette vers le ventre de Luna. Infans revelio.

Un halo blanc entoura le ventre de Luna. Snape dit :

- Si vous fermez les yeux, vous verrez son image. Hermione et moi aussi.

Luna regarda Hermione affolée.

- Fais-le pour moi, je n'en ai pas la force.

Hermione acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Lentement, un bébé aux cheveux bruns et à la peau halée fit son apparition dans son esprit.

- C'est... Lee le père.

Luna sembla lutter pour ne pas sangloter avec frénésie.

- Comment est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Snape fit cesser le sort et se leva :

- Peut importe la manière, mais vous devez lui dire ! Je n'aimerais pas du tout que l'on me cache quelque chose du genre.

Luna hocha la tête, se releva, prit une grande inspiration et marcha vers le salon où les hôtes riaient, sans oublier de replacer le glamour. Hermione regarda Snape :

- Pourquoi être si sec ? La pauvre, elle vient d'apprendre une nouvelle bouleversante...

- Mais c'est de sa faute, dit Severus. Nous, ce genre de chose ne nous arrive pas, et ce parce que nous nous protégeons. Et ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, ça aurait pu être le sida !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Et si un jour elle tombait enceinte ? Lui ferait-il la remarque ? Rejeterait-il la faute sur elle, comme 99% des hommes ? La contraception n'était-elle pas sensée être quelque chose que les deux conjoints devaient prendre au sérieux ? En tout cas, il pouvait toujours courir pour explorer le chaudron ce soir ! Son comportement l'avait sérieusement énervé !

Tout le monde continuait à rire et à parler de tout de et de rien quand minuit arriva. Ce fut l'heure des cadeaux. Ils s'assirent en cercle, chaque couple ayant offert aux autres un petit quelque chose. Harry et Ginny, le couple qui durait depuis le plus longtemps, ouvrirent leurs cadeaux les premiers.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny en ouvrant le premier cadeau, celui de Luna.

- Capotes, sterilets, pilules contraceptives. Tout l'attirail pour de longues nuits sans contraintes ulterieures.

Tout le monde rit, et Hermione fut épatée de voir à quel point Luna prenait les choses à la dérision.

- Et ça ? fit Harry, en tenant dans sa main un autre objet.

- Ca, c'est une tenue de soubrette, fit Ron en riant. Cadeau autant pour ma soeur que pour toi, vieux frère.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu offres à notre petite soeur ? Tu veux que maman nous tue ? fit Fred, mort de rire.

- Elle ne nous tuera que si elle l'apprend, dit Ron, malicieux.

- Ooooh, un livre intitulé "comment bien mettre sa louche dans un chaudron", fit Harry en essayant de rester sérieux.

Il ouvrit une page au hazard et lut à haute voix :

- Pour un orgasme saisissant qui mettra votre moitié à vos pieds, insérez votre louche, tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, cinq fois dans le sens inverse, puis agitez violement de haut en bas une demi-douzaine de fois. Cessez toute activité pendant 3 à 5 secondes, puis tournez treize fois lentement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre...

- Ah mais ça venait de ce bouquin ? s'exclama Hermione alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

- Non, mais nous pourrions essayer quelques unes des recettes bientôt si le coeur t'en dit, fit Severus.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix si calme que le fou rire général redoubla. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny ouvrait leurs derniers cadeaux.

- Un appareil photo ? fit-elle en souriant.

Fred leva les mains et Parvati dit :

- Bah ? C'est utile, ça passe inaperçu, et surtout c'est multi-usage !

- Elle en sait quelque chose... marmonna Fred dans sa barbe pendant que les autres les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds.

Ginny toussa puis dit :

- Dans ce cas, je désigne Parvati comme prochaine personne à ouvrir les cadeaux !

Parvati lui sourit puis attrapa un paquet non loin d'elle. Elle détacha le tout et éclata de rire.

- Des des... des lunettes deshabillantes ? Luna ?

- Oui, avant c'était pour les nargoles, mais le sort que je leur ai lancé permet aussi de voir à travers tout les tissus.

Et rapidement, elles furent sur le nez de Parvati, qui tourna la tête vers Ron et éclata d'un fou rire si énorme qu'il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour s'en remettre totalement. Un sourire complice entre les filles fit frissoner les hommes. Puis Parvati dit :

- Houlala, Ginny, je te savais pas si bien foutue !

Ginny rougit.

- Mais arrête !

- Non, je te jure, je tuerais pour avoir tes seins ! Mais...

Et sans prévenir, elle lui souleva un pan de T-shirt, révélant sur sa hanche un magnifique suçon. Ginny baissa violemment son vêtement en hurlant :

- Arrête ou je te les vole !

- C'est bon, c'est bon... Uhum, jolies jambes Luna... Et Hermions, tu as des hanches qui me laissent deviner un cul à tomber par terre...

- C'est finit ton inspection ? grogna Hermione qui tentait de cacher ce qu'il y avait de plus intime.

Les yeux de Parvati s'arretèrent sur Snape.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Y en a qui ont une de ces...

- Chééérie, par pitié, fit Fred en prenant les lunettes. C'est pas le genre de trucs à regarder !

- Oh, mais la tienne me convient parfaitement ! Et tu fais des merveilles avec.

- Meeerci, mais tu parles de mon grand frère chéri là ! fit Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'avoir une image mentale de vous en plein exultation mais... Presque quoi !

- Ouvre donc ce cadeau, fit Hermione en tendant un paquet vert.

- Hermione... Tu n'as pas osé...

- Siiiiiiiiii !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Fred, intéressé.

- Des menottes et des sous vêtements sexyyyyyyys ! chantonna Hermione.

- Chérie, pose ce Witcheart, commanda Severus en prenant le cocktail.

Pendant que Hermione jouait à faire l'enfant, Parvati déballa un autre magnifique cadeau. Un sublime, un génial, un fantastique...

- Pétard du docteur flibuste ? fit Parvati, surprise.

- Oui, dit Ron. C'est de moi à vous. Mais c'est un pétard un peu... Spécial...

- Explique, Frangin...

- Quand il explose, il répend une odeur aphrodisiaque qui pousse toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle à se sauter dessus.

Snape leva un sourcil. Parvati joua avec la mèche, d'humeur rieuse. Et Fred avait un horrible sourire sur le visage. Pour couper court à ce silence, Ginny précipita le dernier cadeau dans les bras de son frère.

- Tiiiieeeennns Freeeed ! Pour vous amuser !

- C'est moi ou tout les cadeaux tournent autour du sexe ce soir ?

- Ca change des T-shirt de maman... marmonna Ron.

Fred ouvrit le cadeau et vit une espèce de jeu de societé. Dessus, il était écrit "jeu de la braguette magique". Fred éclata de rire, reconnaissant un jeu de leur principal concurrent : Badmind. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny qui lui rendit un sourire radieux. Maintenant, ce fut le tour de Luna d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, qui étaient au nombre de deux :

- Alors, nous avons ici... Ooooh un godemichet ! De qui vient cette délicate attention ?

Parvati et Ginny lui firent un clin d'oeil. Luna se retint d'éclater de rire face à de jouet qui allait pouvoir combler ses envies quand bon lui semblerait. Elle ouvrit ensuite son deuxième cadeau, de Ron et Hermione.

- Un ensemble de potions commestibles pour s'amuser un peu...

- Je les aies brassées ! fit Hermione, toute fière, pendant que Ginny et Fred s'étouffaient de rire.

- Sans l'aide de Mister Black ? demanda Luna, sarcastique.

- Bon, j'avoue qu'il m'a aidé pour l'huile massante gout fruit de la passion, c'était un peu compliqué à réaliser...

Luna rit de bon coeur en remerciant ses amis. Ron fut le suivant.

- "Comment grossir son pénis selon les envies de sa partenaire ?" s'étouffa-t-il en lisant le titre de son nouveau livre.

Hermione et Luna se regardèrent, hilares. Parvati et Ginny, ayant bien comprit le message plus qu'évident, faillirent s'étouffer une fois de plus. De grosses larmes de rire roulaient sur les joues écarlates de Ginny.

- Y aurait-il un message caché dedans ?

- Non, se défendit Luna. Beaucoup d'hommes ont un éxemplaire de ce bouquin chez eux.

Ron se renfrogna tandis que les trois hommes se jetaient des coups d'oeil complices, l'air de dire "au moins ça ne nous était pas destiné". Ron déballa son deuxième cadeau.

- Un fouet, des menottes... Hey les gars, dites-le si vous pensez que je suis un SM en puissance !

- Mais non, on ne pense pas du tout ça de toi, fit Ginny qui s'éssuyait les joues. C'est pour que tu joues au mâle dominant.

Ron les remercia, bon joueur, pendant que les derniers, c'est à dire Severus et Hermione, ouvraient leurs présents. Hermione rougit instantanément.

- C'est quoi ça ? éclata-t-elle pendant que Severus jetait un coup d'oeil intéressé au contenu du paquet.

- Ca doit être la potion d'amplificateurs de sensations assortie au viagra, fit Parvati, fière de son idée.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Hey, c'est toi qui nous a raconté la fois où tu t'es évanouie ! Je me suis dit que tu aimerais revivre ça !

- Merci miss Patil, fit Severus en prenant les fioles.

- Bon, on passe au deuxième !

Severus ouvrit et sortit de la boite des sous-vêtements en bonbon. Féminins et... Masculins.

- Un p'tit creux ? fit Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.

- Pourquoi pour homme aussi ? demanda Severus en prenant son exemplaire.

- Au cas où Hermione aurait faim !

Ginny tomba sur le dos, riant à n'en plus pouvoir. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de la soutenir, mais il faut dire que imaginer Snape portant ce genre de chose avait de quoi vous faire éclater de rire. Il était tout aussi hilare que sa conjointe.

- Bon, un peu de sérieux, haleta-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait vraiment plus s'arrêter et son rire reprit de plus belle dés la fin de la phrase.

- Passons au suivant, fit Hermione, qui tentait de conserver un semblant de dignité.

Elle sortit d'un paquet rouge criard une petite fiole hermetiquement fermée de couleur transparante. Dés que sa main entra en contact avec, l'eau devint rose.

- Oh, passablement excitée, fit Luna avec un sourire.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien, c'est un indicateur de désir. Quand l'eau est noire, ça veut dire de mauvaise humeur, donc négatif. Bleu, humeur neutre, donc pas vraiment envie. Humeur rose, passablement excitée, donc pas contre, et enfin humeur rouge, parfaitement excitée et une envie de passer à l'acte. La personne qui le portera verra son humeur sexuelle affichée comme ceci.

Snape leva un sourcil.

- Et si on se faisait passer la fiole ? proposa Hermione en la tendant à Ginny.

Dés que celle-ci la saisit, un rouge plutôt pâle apparut. Harry lui jeta un regard étrange et dés qu'il saisit la fiole, celle-ci devint rouge carmin, la nuance la plus intense. Ginny rougit intensément. Harry donna la fiole à Parvati et la nuance ne changea pas d'un pouce. Fred haussa les sourcils. Après tout, l'apétit sexuel de sa compagne était tel qu'il n'en doutait pas, et ce fut sans surprise pour lui que la fiole ne changea pas non plus de couleur entre ses doigts. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Luna, celle-ci devint entre le bleu et le rose. Elle sourit lorsque la fiole de Ron devint bleu turquoise. Après tout, il n'avait personne à désirer - tout comme elle - et les cadeaux légèrement suggestifs pour son amour propre devaient l'avoir légèrement refroidit. Ron tendit enfin la fiole à Snape. Celle-ci devint d'un rose légèrement foncé. Il sourit et posa l'objet sur sa table basse. L'eau redevint alors transparente.

Il se saisit du dernier cadeau. Un accelerateur corporel.

- Lorsque quelqu'un en boit, il agit automatiquement plus rapidement que les autres, devient plus réactif... fit Snape pensivement en regardant le flacon.

Il était prêt à parier que si il se saisissait de l'indicateur maintenant, l'eau devient rouge brique immediatement. Hermione paraissait ailleurs.

Deux heures du matin sonnèrent. Tout les convives rentrèrent cher eux, laissant Hermione et Mister Black seuls. Celui-ci avait l'accélérateur dans une main et la fiole dans l'autre, rouge carmin. Hermione sentit alors une montée de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Tant pis pour ses résolutions de tout à l'heure, elle était beaucoup trop excitée à présent.

- Et si nous testions nos cadeaux ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais avala une gorgée d'amplifitateur de sensations. Severus, de son côté, prit une pillule de viagra pour durer plus longtemps, et regarda Hermione enfiler son nouvel ensemble de sous vêtements. Il l'attrapa par la taille et lui mangea litteralement un sein, debouts dans leur salon devant la cheminée.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sentant l'air manquer. Elle haleta alors que tout son corps tremblait sous les caresses de son amant, qui la dévora avec soin et la fit jouir deux fois de cette manière avant d'enlever les carcasses de ce qu'il avait mangé, et d'avaler l'accelerateur... Plus tard elle lui proposerait de vivre avec elle... Plus tard...

Une fois dans la rue, les couples se dirent au revoir, et Luna resta là, debout, à regarder Ron en chien de faïance. Celui-ci lui dit :

- Est ce que tu veux passer à l'appart ce soir ?

- Ouai, pourquoi pas. J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir...

Ils allèrent chez Ron, dans ce petit appartement perdu au milieu de Londres. Elle s'assit sur le canape en L du salon, et son ami la rejoint. Ils parlèrent pendant une heure avant de s'endormir. Luna se réveilla quand elle sentit quelqu'un la caresser. Elle fut parfaitement alerte quand elle se rendit compte que Ron, nu, son membre dressé au dessus de son ventre, lui embrassait le cou. Elle s'alarma d'avantage quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi était dévétue.

- Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre. Le regard dans le vide, il exécuta un sort qui fit grandir et grossir sa virilité. Un sort du livre. Luna écarquilla les yeux. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il la prit sans aucune douceur. Mais ce n'était pas un crit de douleur, loin de là. C'était un pur cri de plaisir. Cette bestialité, même si elle s'apparentait davantage au viol dans cette situation, lui plaisait au delà du possible. Il fit de durs et secs va et viens, grognant comme un animal alors qu'elle murmurait le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

- Ron est sexomniaque ! s'écria Luna le lendemain, au traditionnel déjeuner avec ses amies.

- Quoi ? firent Hermione et Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Parvati.

- C'est une forme de somnambulisme sexuel. En gros, au lieu de te lever et de te balader en racontant de la merde, comme les somnambules, tu fais l'amour avec la première femme qui te passe sous la main pendant ton sommeil. Tu ne t'en souviens pas du tout, et la personne ça peut être ta copine comme ta mère ou ta soeur.

Parvati ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais dormir avec ce malade, fit Ginny en commandant un cocktail.

- Qu'est ce qui a pu générer ça ?

- Le manque ? L'envie ? Une rude rupture ? suggera Hermione.

- Mais il t'a... fit Ginny en mimant l'acte.

- Oui... Mais ça ne m'a pas déplu...

- Hein ?

- Oui il était si... Bestial ! Si sur de lui ! Tellement fougueux...

- En gros, il était plus lui même, dit Hermione lassement en commandant elle aussi un cocktail et en sortant une cigarette.

- Tu fumes toi, maintenant ?

- De temps en temps, en fait surtout après l'amour mais là, la conversation fait qu'il m'en faut une.

- C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait jouir, fit remarquer Luna.

- Merci la sexomnie, rit Hermione en expirant sa fumée.

- Au fait toi, tu as essayé tes cadeaux ? demanda Parvati, perverse.

- Moui, ça se pourrait... dit Hermione.

- RACONTE ! exigea Ginny.

- Les filles... Quel est le nombre le plus élevé d'orgasmes consécutifs que vous ayez eu ?

- Six, dit Luna.

- Quatre, dit Ginny.

- Pareil que Gin, répondit Parvati.

- Eh bien accrochez-vous. Vous additionnez les chiffres que vous venez de me dire et vous en enlevez deux.

- 12 ?

- Merlin, c'est possible ?

- L'amplificateur de sensations et l'accelerateur de mouvements ont fait des merveilles. Le cinquième a duré pendant 5 minutes !

Les trois filles avaient les yeux rivés sur leur amie.

- DES DETAILS ! exigea une fois de plus Ginny.

- Eh bien, il a dévoré la totalité des sous-vêtements en bonbon, ça a prit environs une demi-heure une heure, puis il m'a fait l'amour pendant pas moins de quatre heures et demies !

- Noooooon ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous avez fait ça jusqu'à l'aube ?

- Eh oui ! répondit Hermione.

- Et tu as eu la force de te réveiller pour venir ici ?

- J'allais quand même pas rater l'occasion de vous raconter ça.

- Eh bien, tout le monde a joui cette nuit à ce que je vois ! dit Parvati avec un sourire.

- Non, pas tout le monde... murmura Ginny avant de boire une gorgée de cocktail avec rage.

Hermione expira sa fumée.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette nuit, Harry et moi on a fait l'amour. Seulement, cet espèce de connard a juste pensé à son plaisir à lui et une fois qu'il a fini, il s'est juste endormi comme la dernière des merdes !

- Ah putain les hommes ! Tous des connards ! fit Parvati une nouvelle fois.

- Mais... Avant il avait déjà fait ça ? demanda Hermione en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Non ! Il s'assurait que j'ai mon quota d'orgasmes ! Mais là, il me donnait de brusques directives, puis quand il a joui, il a fermé les yeux. Point barre !

- Bon, bah merde quoi, dit Luna. Faudrait pas qu'il se mette a devenir le connard égoiste de base...

- Non, mais je vais lui donner une bonne leçon, tu vas voir ! La prochaine fois, quand je vais jouir je vais partir, puis grève de sexe pendant 3 semaines ! Veuve poignet, prepare yourself !

- Machiavelisme féminin, commenta Parvati. Je suis avec toi à 100% ! Mais vous savez quoi les filles... ?

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que Fred me trompe...

- Hein ?

- Oui, des fois, on reçoit des hibous, et quand j'essaye de prendre la lettre, il l'intercepte, puis des fois quand j'arrive dans le salon, il coupe brutalement la conversation par cheminette qu'il avait... Bizarre, non ?

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais le suivre demain !

- Houlala, Auror Patil ! rit Hermione. Merlin nous préserve !

Et en effet, Parvati suivit Fred. Elle se jeta un glamour qui métamorphosa son visage et sa silhouette, et fila Fred à travers tout le chemin de traverse. De la boutique de Fortarôme, jusqu'à Fleury et Bott, en passant par Gringott. Quand il se retira enfin dans son arrière boutique, Parvati entendit de puissants rugissements émaner de derrière la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit Millicent Bulstrode, nue, les jambes grandes écartées, sous un Fred qui semblait avoir la langue plus qu'affairée. Parvati ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Salaud !

Fred releva brusquement la tête, blême.

- Ce... Ce n'est que sexuel ! C'est toi que j'aime...

Parvati lui jeta un sortilège cuisant, sous le coup de la colère.

- Joue avec le feu, brûle-toi !

Puis elle s'éloigna, sechant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle qui s'était promise de ne plus tomber amoureuse, et de ne plus pleurer pour un homme...

* * *

Voila la fin ! Ouai, c'est une bad ending je sais XD Mais après il y a d'autres choses plus droles quand même =) Je ne sais pas trop quand poster le prochain chapitre, vu que là je vais être pas mal prise, ça va être plus ou moins rush... M'enfin, on verra bien.

Sur ce les gones j'vous quitte =) J'vous dis au prochain chapitre, et surtout oubliez pas de mettre votre avis, que je sache si l'histoire vous plait toujours autant (ou pas lol).

plus ;)


	4. Celibat et bonne année bien sûr! Part1

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous n'êtes pas en pleine hallu non plus. I AM BACK ! Et vu que je vais avoir beaucoup de temps libre, I AM BACK pour de bon. Enfin, pour finir cette petite histoire en tout cas, que vous êtes nombreux à apprécier et sachez que ça me fait PLAISIR ! Voila un nouveau chapitre « transitoire », étant donné que le dernier s'était terminé sur une note hésitante. Ce qui m'a rappelé l'existence de cette histoire ? Un ajour récent, qui m'a fait relire mon « œuvre », et vos reviews tellement encourageantes que je n'ai pu faire autrement qu'écrire les chapitres suivants. 3 sont faits, je pense écrire 10 chapitres au total pour cette histoire. Bonne nouvelle ? xD**

**Enfin, je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça… POUR MA DEFENCE la fac, c'est horrible =p**

**Enfin, j'espère que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à lire et sachez que vos reviews comptent beaucoup =)**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE DU NEW CHAPTER ! 8D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : célibat et bonne année bien sûr ! (partie 1)**

Ginny rangeait tranquillement le salon lorsqu'un appel désespéré retentit de la cheminé.

- GINNY !

La rousse sursauta violemment avant de se diriger vers la provenance de cet appel. Le visage de parvati était en larmes au milieu des buches enflammées.

- Mon dieu Parvati mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ginny… J'avais raison… Je sais pas quoi faire…

Ginny mit une main devant sa bouche. Alors c'était vrai. Elle s'accroupit et murmura :

- Tu veux venir un moment ?

- Si ça te dérange pas…

- Allons, si je te le propose ! Viens donc !

Parvati hocha la tête puis, un instant plus tard, apparut devant elle. Elle n'avait pas fière allure. Celle qui jadis se pavanait dans un ensemble sexy, se jouant des hommes et de leurs baguettes magiques, était vêtue d'un simple ensemble qui tenait plus de la chemise de nuit que de la robe soirée. Ses yeux d'habitude éclairés de malice étaient rougis par les larmes et son eye liner avait coulé jusqu'en bas de ses pommettes. Ginny la prit dans ses bras, touchée par la détresse qui émanait de son amie.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… Je l'ai suivi… Et là… Dans sa boutique… J'ai vu… Il… Millicent Bulstrode.

- MILLICENT BULSTRODE ? s'exclama Ginny.

- OUI ! Qu'il me trompe, me mente, me cache des choses… Ca passe, c'est un homme ! Mais… AVEC MILLICENT BULSTRODE !

- Mais… Ils faisaient… Ils étaient en train de…

- IL LUI MANGEAIT LA FORET INTERDITE ! cria la pauvre Parvati.

- Oh mon dieu !

Ginny était siderée. Son frère… Millicent… C'était trop pour la pauvre rouquine qui s'affala sur son canapé. Parvati la rejoignit, complètement perdue.

- Je suis moche, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, ma chérie ! Tu es tout sauf laide !

- Alors quoi ? Je suis nulle au lit ? Je suis chiante ?

- Ca ne vient pas de toi, Parvati ! Très sérieusement, je suis sure que tu es tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer en matière de femme ! Sexy, sure de toi, intéressante… C'est mon frère qui a un problème !

- Ginny… J'étais amoureuse de lui.

Ginny eut une brusque inspiration. Parvati, une femme qui aimait ostensiblement les paquets mais qui semblait se foutre de ce qu'il y avait autour, et ce sans mauvais jeu de mots, venait d'admettre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Un cas de force majeur. Un cas qui nécessitait la présence des deux autres filles de la bande.

Elles les appelèrent par cheminette. Par inadvertance, elles tombèrent sur un mister black et une Hermione un peu affairés qui bondirent litteralement du canapé suite à cet appel surprise, mais Hermione les rejoint tout de même, faisant grincer des dents mister black qui allait devoir se la mettre sur l'oreille pour cette fois.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une Hermione en peignoir ? Tiens, Auror Parvati ! Quel bon vent !

- Il se passe qu'Auror parvati a découvert quelque chose qui ne lui plait mais alors pas du tout, grinça l'indienne.

- Ah merde ! Désolée, fit son amie en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Alors tu avais raison ? demanda Luna.

- En effet. Je l'ai trouvé en train de manger la foret interdite d'une autre.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui, fit précipitamment Ginny. Mais là, c'est un cas de force majeur. Elle m'a dit…

- Que je suis amoureuse ! fit dramatiquement Parvati.

La brune et la blonde échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Oui, ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi, dit la rousse.

- Les filles, je crois que je vais juste redevenir comme avant. Me foutre des hommes et me contenter de leur nimbus 2000, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, et c'est ce qui me réussit le mieux aussi.

- Parvati, je sais qu'accuser le coup a dû être très dur, mais ne régresse pas sentimentalement pour autant ! conseilla Hermione.

- Elle a raison ! C'était pas beau, cette relation ? Tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise ?

- Si, mais si c'est pour souffrir autant à la fin, je n'y vois aucun intérêt. Sérieusement les filles, si vos Jules vous plaquaient – enfin, je ne te vise pas Luna – comment vous vous sentiriez ?

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent. Pour Hermione, une telle perspective était juste inenvisageable. Elle et mister black, elle voulait que ça dure toujours. Pour Ginny, l'affaire était en plein changement.

- Très franchement, avec Harry c'est tellement bizarre depuis noël qu'une pause nous ferait plus ou moins bien à mon avis.

- Comment ça ? demanda Luna.

- Eh bien, vous vous souvenez de la conversation qu'on a eue le 26 ? Depuis, ça continue : il fait moins attention à moi, il a l'air presque moins amoureux. Il est abrupt, parfois même blessant.

- Harry ? Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment ?

- Il est en pleine formation d'Auror en alternance et à ce qu'il m'en a dit, sa mission actuelle est assez stressante : il a pour ordre de poursuivre des loups garou qui étaient sous les ordres de Greyback. Enfin, il est en duo avec Kingsley, qui est tout de même un des meilleurs Aurors actuels.

- Tu sais, c'est peut être qu'une question de boulot ! Essaye de voir si lorsque sa mission sera finie, ça va mieux !

- Je pense que demain je vais faire un petit test. C'est le nouvel an demain, on avait prévu de le passer ensemble. Si je sens que ça va de travers, je pense que je mettrais un holà.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire chérie, soupira Hermione.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que moi demain, je vais juste aller dans la soirée d'inauguration de la nouvelle boîte de Londres, l'Avada, que je vais enchainer wicheart sur expeliarmus, et que je vais me taper tous les mecs présents un à un, conclut Parvati d'un air décidé.

- C'est vrai qu'après un broutage de foret interdite, rien ne vaut mieux qu'une bonne visite au fin fond de la cabane hurlante, gloussa Luna.

- Arrêtes avec vos métaphores vous allez me faire mourir ! rit Ginny.

- Enfin, je dois y aller les filles, Severus avait quelque chose à me dire. On se revoit le 1 ?

- Et oui ! Il faut bien fêter la nouvelle année entre filles aussi !

Là les quatre filles de nette meilleure humeur se séparèrent. Luna rentra chez elle puis, un semi sourire aux lèvre, se plaça devant le miroir et retira son glamour. Ainsi, elle put contempler son ventre qui contenait son futur enfant. A ce moment, la cheminée rougeoya, et le visage de Ron apparut.

- Luna, tu es là ?

- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- J'avais une question à te OH MON DIEU !

- Quoi ? fit Luna avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas replacé son charme sur elle.

Et m…

- J'arrive !

Et une seconde plus tard, Ron était devant elle, rouge, gesticulant pour tenter de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

- Oui ? fit-elle timidement.

- MAIS ! Tu es enceinte !

- Oui ?

- Depuis… Quand… QUI ?

- Euh… Je suis à 6 mois…

Ron faillit s'évanouir.

- Ca veut dire que je suis le…

- Non, ce n'est pas toi.

Le rouquin eut un soupir. Bizarrement, il se sentit étrangement déçu.

- Qui est-ce alors ?

- C'est Lee Jordan.

- Il est au courant ?

- Pas encore.

Ron eut un froncement de sourcils prononcé.

- Mais… Tu vas lui dire, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, seulement… Je ne me vois pas vraiment me pointer devant lui et faire « coucou Lee ! Tu te souviens, on a baisé il y a 6 mois ! Et je suis enceinte ! Tu veux bien reconnaitre notre enfant pour qu'on fonde une famille soudée et unie ? »

- Non, je ne te demande pas de faire ça, bien sur… Mais il devrait être au courant…

- Ron…

- Pas de Ron qui tienne ! Si tu veux, je t'accompagne.

Luna baissa les yeux et prit la main de son ami.

- Merci…

Le rouquin eut un sourire gêné et dit :

- Oh, mais il n'y a aucun souci ! Par contre, on va lui annoncer après les fêtes, parce que sinon y a des chances qu'il passe son nouvel an avec un cafard monstrueux.

Luna serra le rouquin dans ses bras .Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. Puis, sans être vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait, l'embrassa. Luna, tout d'abord surprise, répondit à ce baiser avec douceur. Alors il l'allongea sur le canapé, la déshabilla avec une lenteur calculée, et tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, tremblante sous ses caresses devenues expertes, il embrassa le ventre arrondi de son amie. Au moment où, posant l'oreille contre la poitrine de la blonde, il entendit les battements fous de son cœur, il sut qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

* * *

Hermione rentra en grande fanfarre, étant donné qu'elle s'affala sur le tapis en sortant de la cheminée. Elle entendit le rire grave de mister black l'accueillir.

- Eh bien, miss, vous ne savez plus vous servir d'une cheminée ?

- Oh, tu t'es rhabillé ?

- Oui, fillette. Il faut que j'aille rendre visite à un herboriste sur le chemin de traverse. Mais je serais vite de retour, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Pas de problèmes, je t'attendrai. Mais tu voulais me dire quoi au juste ?

- Je te le ferais savoir après. Là, je dois filer je vais être en retard !

- Très bien, à plus tard !

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé. Peut-être voulait-il lui parler de ce projet qui lui tenait tant à cœur : celui de vivre ensemble ! Ragaillardie, elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Puis eut une idée. Une visite chez l'herboriste, ça ne durait jamais longtemps ! Elle avait quelques minutes devant elle pour lui préparer une surprise de son cru. Elle prit la cheminée pour aller chez elle puis courut à ses placards et enleva son peignoir pour mettre un ensemble sous-vêtements plus porte jarretelle rouge à dentelle noire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais montré. Puis elle posa sur ses épaules un léger voile bleuté transparant qui couvrait légèrement son corps tout en laissant très peu de place à l'imagination.

Elle regagna se domicile de son cher et tendre et s'allongea sur le canapé de manière féline, prête pour son retour. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, le feu rougeoya, ce ne fut pas son mister black qui apparut mais Draco Malefoy.

- Parrain je AAH !

- MON DIEU MALEFOY !

Elle bondit se cacher derrière le canapé tandis que Lord Malefoy se couvrait les yeux.

- Enfin, pourquoi tu t'es mise si exposée à la cheminée !

- Et toi, pourquoi t'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée !

- Bof, pas vraiment envie de t'en parler.

Hermione, sachant déceler quelqu'un avec des problèmes quand elle en voyait un, s'enquit :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Eh bien c'est RAAAH PAR MERLIN HABILLE-TOI !

- Oh, désolée…

Lorsqu'elle eut mis une des chemises de Severus, Draco commença son récit.

- Un problème de couple, rien de bien important.

- Un problème de couple ? Tu viens de te séparer ?

- Oui… admit Lord Malfoy en baissant la tête. On s'est engueulés avec Fleur…

- Tu… QUOI ? Tu sortais avec Fleur ? Fleur Delacour ?

- Oui, et alors ? fit le blond, hautain.

En effet, depuis la rupture, ou plutôt le non aboutissement avec Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour s'était éprise du beau blond. Enfin, si Bill avait l'air de supporter son caractère, ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui en avait plus qu'assez et avait décidé d'en rester là. En tout cas, c'est ce que le blond expliqua à Hermione dont les yeux grossissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit.

- Je pense que j'en ai assez de ce genre de femmes ! Je voudrais quelqu'un qui, certes ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mais qui me laisse tranquille aussi ! Une femme sure d'elle, d'intéressante…

- Draco ? Si je te dis que j'ai quelqu'un de parfait pour toi, tu me crois ?

- Hum ? Dis toujours ? Même si, vraiment, miss je sais tout qui m'arrange des coups ça me tue mon estime de moi…

- Si je te dis Parvati Patil ?

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me laisse complètement convaincre. Par toi.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera parfait ! Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est demain soir, es-tu invité à la soirée d'ouverture de l'Avada ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Elle aussi ?

- Elle y va avec l'intention de faire des rencontres ! Vas-y et teste !

- Eh bien, je verrai si je le fais ou pas. Je pense y réflechir… On m'avait convié à la soirée spéciale au strangulot aussi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera parfait je te dis ! Maintenant, file ! J'ai à faire avec ton parrain !

- Je constate… fit-il, moqueur.

Puis il partit, non sans saluer la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Severus harassé arrivait.

- Salut fill…

- Bonjour, vous ! lança une Hermione alanguie dans le canapé en petite tenue.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Chuuuut. Il me semble que vous avez eu bien à faire. Pourquoi ne pas venir se détendre ?

D'un doigt elle désigna certain de leurs cadeaux de noel. Severus desserra sa cravate – mise pour aller parler affaire uniquement – et bondit sur Hermione à la manière d'un loup affamé. D'ailleurs, ce soir, n'était-ce pas la pleine lune ?

* * *

**Voilà la fin de la partie 1 du chapitre ! Pitié, dites-moi que vous aimez toujours ! *mode chat potté on* sivuplait ?**

**Enfin, j'attends les critiques comme d'habitude, qui peuvent bien entendu me faire changer quelques trucs dans les chapitres suivants ! =DD**

**D'ici là (et d'ici le prochain chapitre qui sortira pour le nouvel an Dimanche) BONNES FETES ! Et vous bourrez pas trop la gueule (et ne me regardez pas comme ça).**


End file.
